ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Times of Lore
Times of Lore is a 1988 action role-playing game that was developed and published by Origin Systems for several platforms, including PC, Commodore 64/128, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad, Atari ST, Apple II, NES, and Amiga. Plot The game's story tells of the kingdom of Albareth whose monarch High King Valwyn has disappeared and the dukes and barons are wrestling for power. Barbarians are threatening to invade, and monsters are pillaging the land. The player must assume the role of one of three heroes (choosing between a barbarian, a knight, and a valkyrie) and unravel the conspiracy and find three magic items. Gameplay The game takes place in a very complex world, featuring 13,000 screens of map according to the promotional material. There is no loading during the game, which was quite a feat at the time for such a massive environment. The Commodore 64 version features high-res overlays for the sprites, a technique that employs two sprites on top of each other one being a low resolution multi-colour sprite the other a high resolution monochrome sprite. Animated water is also used and the game world slowly changes colour between night and day. It is possible to get to un-winnable situations which require restarting the game, such as killing important characters who would otherwise have given you certain quests or objects. Killing random peasants is not as dangerous, as staying the night at the inn will make them forget your trespasses. There are many objects to be found in the game, among others a teleportation scroll, a returning axe à la Mjolnir and healing potions. There is the hidden city of Treela, in the middle of the map, behind a forest. Serfs will speak of a dragon in the north, which can be found sleeping in his cave on the eastern edge of the northern mountains. Catacombs also exists but if entered, the ghouls inside are unleashed upon the world making the game much more difficult. In Apple II version, the dragon is replaced with a giant lurking in the north west portion of the map. Development Times of Lore, developed by Chris Roberts, was originally titled Ultra Realm.http://www.usgamer.net/articles/chris-roberts-star-citizen-profile According to Roberts, it was inspired by console action-adventures, particularly The Legend of Zelda. Computer Gaming World, issue 68 (February 1990), pages 34 & 38 Roberts stated that "interfaces and design are being affected" by the video game console market and that what "the Japanese market originally demanded were certain constraints which did not affect the depth and quality of a game." Reception Scorpia of Computer Gaming World recommended Times of Lore as an introductory computer RPG, noting both dialogue and actions were menu-driven, simplifying the game. }} Compute! agreed with the recommendation, noting that the game's scale was smaller than the Ultima games' and praising its graphics and sound. The magazine named the game to its list of "nine great games for 1989" as "an excellent introductory-level fantasy role-playing game". Legacy Times of Lore went on to inspire several later titles by Origin Systems. This includes the 1990 title Bad Blood, another action RPG based on the same engine. It also inspired the 1990 title Ultima VI: The False Prophet, which adopted several elements from Times of Lore, including real-time elements, a constant-scale open world (replacing the unscaled overworld of earlier Ultima games), and an icon-based point & clock interface. https://archive.org/stream/TheOfficialBookOfUltima/The-Official-Book-of-Ultima#page/n95/mode/2up Richard Garriott, in addition to citing it as an influence on Ultima VI, said that Ultima VII: The Black Gate was also inspired by Times of Lore.[https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=mKF5AgAAQBAJ&pg=PA347 Vintage Games: An Insider Look at the History of Grand Theft Auto, Super Mario, and the Most Influential Games of All Time, page 347] The game was a precursor to Diablo and Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance.Times of Lore, Lemon64 References External links * * * Category:1988 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Apple II games Category:Atari ST games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:DOS games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Origin Systems games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games scored by Martin Galway Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:ZX Spectrum games